<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through the green grasses by jjongmoans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799118">through the green grasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongmoans/pseuds/jjongmoans'>jjongmoans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Real short drabble, happy taurus new moon, what is cloud thinking?, wrote this while listening to my taurus playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongmoans/pseuds/jjongmoans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the real world must have been put on a stand still, it's before twilight. many goals to be met, he will surely get it done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through the green grasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was clearly becoming less heated in the day as he tripped over another hidden stone in the long tresses of grass in the field. almost never ending, there was much work to be done before he can get to his goal. all his friends were relying on him, and knowing that the responsibilities were on his shoulders he never refused to stop. </p><p>there was a foreboding thought at the back of his mind, what was to be expected of this? is it normal to expect something of this responsibility, in return? his boots were getting more clumped with dirt, past mud, and grass as he took several large steps through the grass. he can hear one of his buddies behind him using his large spear to cut the long tresses, bellowing grunts in moments of complaining. they were almost there even if they had to make several stops to feed their never ending hunger and of course, their physical tiredness. it's retribution would never end before he can put a stop to all this. </p><p>he will surely do it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>